


Locked Doors

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Everyone is tired, Omorashi, irondad and spideyson, partial wetting, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Who's idea was it to sleep in a hotel room with no bathroom?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Locked Doors

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“Just find a hotel.”

“It’s fine.” Steve murmured tiredly from the driver's seat. The fact that Tony was allowing him to drive was a rarity in itself but the genius was so exhausted he’d allowed Steve to take over. The others, Clint, Peter and Nat were asleep in the back and Tony himself wasn’t far behind. 

The mission had been a hard one, physically and mentally; forty four hours without sleep for the majority of them, Steve and Tony included. The only one who had gotten intermittent rest was their youngest but that was only because the boy was physically incapable of going that long without sleep. The rest of them were far more used to it but even they had their limitations- which were starting to be reached. Even Nat and Tony were beginning to falter and they were known for going extended periods without rest and functioning as though they’d had eight hours. 

“No it’s not fine. You’re gonna crash the car.” Tony said seriously, having already witnessed twice when Steve’s eyes began to droop. As much as he insisted on being the designated driver he didn’t even trust himself to take over. 

Steve didn’t reply, not just because he didn’t want to but forming words required too much energy and he was currently using all of his to keep his eyes open. He managed another fifteen minutes without incident, but once the man blinked for just a  _ little too long _ \- so long that Tony was forced to grab the wheel to stop the car from swerving- the blond was forced to make a detour. 

Fortunately, despite being in a rather remote area they found a hotel. It wasn’t the best, but it was far from the worst place they’d ever stayed and it had just enough vacancies to comfortably accommodate them all (which Tony was very grateful for because he wasn’t sure his back could take another night of Peter kicking it if they had to share a bed again). A single and a conjoined family room- one of those separated by a door but were still technically separate. After booking in, Steve set about moving their stuff (which admittedly wasn’t a lot since this wasn’t even meant to be an overnight mission) and Tony was tasked with waking the others; which should have been easy but not with an exhausted fifteen year old. 

Nat and Clint woke without argument, being more than used to it- though Nat did almost snap Tony’s wrist when he made the mistake of leaning over her to shake Clint. Once they were up, Tony crawled into the back to try and wake their smallest team member, who was currently curled into a ball under one of Steve’s hoodies. 

“You want me to call Bruce, let him know we’re making a stop?” Clint asked yawning as Nat went to go collect their keys. 

Tony just nodded. The man waited until the others left before trying to wake Peter up since he knew the boy would likely be embarrassed having fallen asleep anyway. Even though most of them had, Peter always tried his best to seem grown up and having a nap in the car didn’t seem like the best way to do that. 

“Hey kid, up and at ‘em.” Tony said quietly. Having learned his lesson from Nat he refrained from touching him, but Peter didn’t even budge. “Kid come on I’m tired too.”

Again Peter didn’t stir, not even offering a facial twitch in recognition. Gingerly Tony picked one of the boys wrists up, dropping it again watching as the boy didn’t even attempt to support the limb. He was fully passed out and Tony rolled his eyes. 

He was too tired to wait around for the boy to wake himself up; not when there was a bed calling him mere yards away. Every part of him aches all he wanted to do was lay down and he had half a mind to lock Peter safely in the car and go to the room by himself. Instead of trying for the next five minutes to wake up what would undoubtedly be a confused and whiny fifteen year old- then to only have to try and wrangle him into bed anyway Tony gave in. That sounded too time consuming and he couldn’t be bothered.

Instead he scooped the kid up, no longer being surprised at how easy it was and got him out of the car himself (though he did notice the boy hasn’t been wearing his seatbelt and he made a mental note to punish him for that later). 

After meeting the others in the lobby (the attendant having been paid by Nat to go quietly to the back room and delete the security footage of the Avengers booking in) they smirked at Tony princess carrying an unconscious teenager. 

“Shut up. I’m not in the mood.” Tony said warningly despite the fact they had yet to say anything; he knew that they would. 

“You want me to take him?” Steve asked glancing at the boys content face in Tony's arms; a distinct lack of teasing in his tone. 

“I’ve got him. He ain’t heavy.” Tony said quietly, he also paused to glance at Peter's face. God the kid was out like a light, Tony was truly jealous of Peters ability to sleep comfortably and soundly anywhere. He guess it came from him being so hyperactive all the time, by the time it came for him to go to bed his body was too exhausted to argue.

“Yeah, they’re always lighter when they’re your own.” Clint said under his breath with a smirk. 

Tony settled for a glare, mostly since his hands were full so he couldn’t smack the archer upside the head like he wanted to. He was too tired to protest the fact that Peter wasn’t his son and knew he couldn’t make a good case for that argument when he was literally carrying the boy to bed rather than wake him up. 

Quickly saying goodnight to Nat, whose room was on another floor, and scheduling a rendezvous for the next morning; the men went to their respective rooms, the obvious choice being Tony and Peter in one room and Steve and Clint in the other. Luckily both rooms had separate beds so choosing which pair got what room wasn’t an issue. 

Quickly bidding the other two men goodnight Tony entered his and Peter’s room and deposited the boy on the bed. Somehow the kid still didn’t even so much as grumble in discontentment, even as Tony removes his shoes and jacket and tucked him under the covers. Thankfully he was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt anyway so it wasn’t as though he’d have to sleep in jeans or something equally uncomfortable. Once Tony was sure Peter was in a comfortable position he laid down himself and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

And the man slept soundly for the next two and a half hours, before he was abruptly woken up by someone poking him. 

It was only Peter, Tony realised, when he opened eyes after hearing the kid loudly ‘whispering’ at him to wake up; as opposed to his usual meek mutters the kid was practically shouting at him. “Mr Stark! Mmm- god please just- Tony wake up!” 

“What- what? What’s the matter?” Tony sat up to look at the boy, who was frantically fidgeting where he stood next to his bed. He looked panicked even though Tony could barely see him in the darkness.

“I gotta go to the bathroom!” The boy hissed out desperately, practically begging- but Tony didn’t understand why he was begging, nor did he understand why Peter had woken him up to tell him that. 

“So go, what’re you waking me up for?” Tony grumbled as he yawned and wiped a hand over his face tiredly. He bit back the the urge to make a comment on the kid being fully potty trained and not needing help but even grumpy and half asleep he wasn’t about to be that mean. Besides, it was a vast improvement on the kid waiting until he was practically pissing himself before speaking up. 

The boy whined. “I-I can’t find it!” 

“What do you mean you can’t-“

“Mmm Tony please stop talking and just help me!” Peter snapped, clearly frustrated by the lack of action the man was taking. “There isn’t a bathroom in here and I-I-I can’t open the door to get out into the lobby! Even if I could I don’t have a key to get back in and I would’ve had to wake you up and I didn’t wanna get in trouble for just leaving so can you please just- just tell me what to do or let me out of something because _I really really_ _ gotta go- _ “

“Okay okay, calm down stop panicking.” Tony switched the light on and sat up, the gravity of the situation hitting him as he heard the kids voice break. He looked around and noticed there were only two doors, the one that connected them to Steve and Clint’s room and the one out of the room. Groaning slightly to himself he realised since it was a family room the hotel probably expected the shared occupants to go to one another’s room to use the toilet. He hadn’t thought about it before since he hadn’t bothered to find a bathroom himself before going to sleep but he ought to have at least considered it before passing out, knowing full well Peter’s frequent toileting habits. But come on, what a stupid design; it would’ve been nice to know that when he booked in- or maybe they did tell him and he just didn’t absorb the information because he was sop tried he could barely string a sentence together himself.

But oh well, it wasn’t a big deal. He could just point the kid in the right direction and go back to the blissful dreamless sleep he was having. Thinking the issue was resolved he pointed a thumb to the door and went to lay back down. “Go next door, it’s just Clint and Steve.”

“It won’t open.” Peter said miserably. Did his mentor truly think he hadn’t tried that already? Waking the man up had been a last resort; he’d already checked all the doors, looked for the door keys (only to find out Tony had them in his pocket) and tried to find an appropriate receptacle to go into- there wasn’t even a bottle or something he could’ve used. He’d exhausted all possible options other than peeing himself or going out of the freaking window; and as tempting as it was, he knew he couldn’t actually do that. The Avengers sleeping in a hotel with a minor who was caught for indecent exposure and public urination would not look good. He knew how tired Tony was, he hated having to admit he needed help with anything let alone waking the poor man up- his mentor was exhausted, so exhausted in fact he hadn’t even woke him up to tell him where the bathroom was- but Peter had bit the bullet and woken him up anyway because it was an  _ emergency.  _ He was desperate when he first woke up after having another one of those nearly disastrous pee dreams- but after panicking over not only not being able to find a bathroom but having to wake Tony up to as where it was like a little freaking kid, he wasn’t just  _ desperate _ he was about to  _ explode _ . And the man seriously wasn’t being of any help. 

“What do you-“ Tony stopped himself from asking another question as he took in the boys stance. The brain fog finally started to lift and he realised that wasn’t Peter’s usual ‘I really gotta go’ dance, that was his ‘if you don’t find me a bathroom in the next ten seconds, I’m going to water the floor’ dance; and Tony had plenty experience with both. The poor kid looked like he was about to burst. Then it had occurred to Tony that Peter hadn’t been to the bathroom in a long time.

The kid usually couldn’t fall asleep without a pee break- but he’d fallen asleep in the car. The last time they had stopped had been hours ago and Tony had been asleep for a few hours himself since then..the kid usually peed almost every hour, no wonder the boy was dying.

Finally grasping the severity of the situation, Tony jumped out of bed wordlessly and attempted to open the door conjoining the rooms himself. When it didn’t budge (Peter gave Tony a filthy look because  _ obviously  _ it wasn’t going to- he didn’t wake the man up to open the door for him, he woke him up to find him a damn toilet!) Tony turned to see Peter on the verge of tears and started to panic himself. “Okay, calm down I’ll wake Steve to open the door.”

Just as Tony reached for his phone to try and rectify the situation Peter cried out. “No don’t!”

“Why not?” Tony asked incredulously. 

“That’s so embarrassing Tony.” Peter blushed even harder than he had been. It was one thing his mentor knew how bad he had to pee, but he was still getting used to the rest of the team. He really didn’t want to be caught in such a compromising condition- especially when they weren’t on a mission. It was one thing almost peeing your pants when you’d been fighting for hours without a break, but it was another when you were in the comforts of a building either readily available restrooms. That being said, the restroom wasn’t exactly readily available and Peter hadn’t been to the bathroom in hours..but still. 

The man gave the child an extremely dry look, sighing through his nose to avoid snapping at him. The kid had gone from fidgeting to fucking break dancing in an attempt not to wet himself but now he was suddenly worried about the social implications. 

He wanted to be mad because he was tired, in pain from the mission and the kid was making a simple situation way more difficult than it needed to be. But once again he bit back the urge to yell, because he knew how hard the kid found it to tell even his mentor he needed a break; he’d be mortified if the rest of their team saw him almost wet himself. But needs must and Peter looked like his need was really, really urgent. Unfortunately they didn’t have another option and Tony was confident no one else would bat an eye at the kids situation. 

He didn’t have time to convince Peter of that, so the kid would just have to trust him and find out for himself that no one would make fun. “It's just Steve, Clint sleeps like the dead bud, he won’t even wake up.” 

But Peter still didn’t look enthused by the idea of Captain America seeing him do the pee-pee dance like a kindergartener. “Can’t I just go in the lobby or something?” 

“You gonna make it that far?” Tony snapped sarcastically before he could catch himself this time; the exhaustion outweighing his already limited patience. Though he made sure to soften his tone once he saw Peter’s face crumple a little more. 

Tony was quick to call his friend who was equally quick to answer the phone. “Steve open the partition door, kid's gotta go.” 

“Hmm- yeah okay, two seconds.” Steve said sleepily, though he was far more proactive than Tony was upon first waking up. No sooner than he answered the phone Tony and Peter heard the bed creaking and the doorknob jiggling. “It’s locked?” 

“Well, unlock it.” Tony said obviously, much as Peter had earlier. “I wouldn’t have called you to open a door genius, use the key.”

“I don’t know where I put the key- Uhm- one second I’ll- ow! Gosh darn- find it- uhh-“ They could hear Steve frantically rushing the room, bumping into things and opening draws. The blond was more than sympathetic knowing how it feels when you first wake up and you’re dying to pee. 

“Just open the front door we’ll go around.” Tony said quickly before hanging up and rushing the boy out of their own door. One look at the kid and he was getting severe secondhand anxiety knowing he was minutes away from soaking the carpet. But Peter wasn’t moving quick enough for Tony to prevent that from happening. “Come on bud, quick.”

“I can’t hold it.” Peter whimpered, attempting to bend over double but Tony continued to shove him. 

“Yes you can.” Tony said confidently though he was seriously starting to doubt it. The amount of times he’d seen the kid almost wet himself first thing in the morning wasn't even funny and now the poor boy has had to try and hold in at least fours hours worth of urine for an extra three minutes all because Tony forgot to wake him up for a break  _ before  _ he tucked him in. 

“It’s coming out.” Peter mumbled under his breath, marching in place once Tony stopped shoving him and they were waiting for the blond to open the door. 

“Steve hurry up!” Tony banged his fist on the door no longer caring about waking Clint up- or any other possible patrons at the hotel for that matter- even if Peter would be mortified he’d be even more mortified if he wet himself. 

“Coming!” Steve called put before the pair heard a loud thud which sounded suspiciously like him tripping over. He swung the door open looking out of breath and apologetic; and Tony didn’t fail to notice the man’s pants were on backwards. “Sorry kiddo-“

“It’s okay.” Peter mumbled weakly, shaking where he stood stiffly; he didn’t trust himself to try and doge around Steve who was taking up most of the door way, since he’d already had to move his hands from his crotch to avoid the man seeing. 

“Just move Steve, Jesus.” Tony barged him out of the way and pushed Peter into the open bathroom before shutting both doors behind them. 

The two adults held their breath for a second before they heard water hitting water and they sighed in relief. 

Once Tony knew they’d avoided having to find Peter a pair of new pants he turned his attention angrily to Steve. “Why didn’t you unlock it before you went to sleep?!”

“I didn’t know it was locked! And I didn’t know you guys didn’t have a toilet in your room!” 

“Neither did I!” Tony yelled, even though he was technically agreeing with Steve in the sentiment that it was stupid not to have a bathroom in each room. He wasn’t actually mad at Steve either, he was mad at then situation and himself for not noticing earlier- and for not waking Peter up-  _ and  _ the stupid mission going on too long in the first place. He had a lot of reasons to be mad but he wasn’t half as angry as he was  _ tired.  _

“Ugh- shut the fuck up! The kid made it, we can stop yelling now!” Clint screamed from under the pillow he was holding over his head; having been woken up during all the commotion. Tony was about to focus his fury on Clint but the toilet flushed and a small figure appeared in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter stumbled out of the bathroom, rubbing his eye tiredly with one hand; the other hand pulling his T-shirt down slightly, letting Tony know he hadn’t made it 100%. 

“It’s okay buddy, it’s not your fault.” Steve said kindly wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder when he shivered slightly. “Did you guys wanna swap rooms..?”  Steve asked knowing full well how often the boy needed to get up during the night and he’d likely wake up bursting again. 

Tony looked Peter over before making the decision for him, knowing what the boy was thinking. “No it’s fine, let’s just get the middle door unlocked.” 

Fifteen minutes later and they still couldn’t find the damn key. It was a good thing Tony had elected to forgo that route earlier because there was no way Peter would’ve been able to hold it that long. The teenager in question was so tired he’d stopped trying to help in the search he ended up sitting on the edge of Clint’s bed, nodding off periodically; whilst the archer held him up so he didn’t pass out and hit the floor. Eventually Peter got sick of waiting to go back to his room. 

“Ugh- screw this.” The teenager promptly went over to the door and twisted the handle, hard enough that all the adults heard the latch snap due to the boys super strength. 

“Peter!” Steve shook his head disapprovingly, shocked at the boys behaviour. 

“I’ll fix it before we leave or I’ll just pay for it, it’s whatever.” Peter said through a yawn. Tony smirked because he sounded just like him and he knew Peter wouldn’t never usually think or act like that regularly; he was just too tired to care. The teen slunk back into their half of the room and flopped down onto the nearest bed- which happens to be his mentors. 

“Hey, that’s my bed.” Tony chuckled. 

“Mine.” Peter hissed and rolled over to burrito himself in the sheets, solidifying his point. 

Tony had no true intention of even attempting to move the boy, so smirking he went to follow suit; but Steve paused. “Tony don't you wanna go too?” 

Tony pivoted around to give him a weird, amused look. The question itself seemed perfectly reasonable but he was not about to give up a golden opportunity to tease his best friend; even if they were all tired beyond belief, it just wasn’t in his nature. “Steven, are you asking me if I have to use the potty before I go to sleep?” 

The soldiers cheeks pinkened; he hadn’t thought of it like that, he was just assuming his friend had forgotten about his own bodily functions again. Tony had a tendency not to notice when he needed something, so it wasn’t unreasonable to assume the man would give himself another kidney infection before realising he should probably pee. How the man had the ability to sleep without visiting the restroom first, just out of habit, Steve had no idea. “Well- yes but, you haven’t been since we left and I just thought-“

“Yeah, Tony you don’t wanna have an accident, best go pee pee before you go beddy-byes.” Clint snickered, using the same language he used with Nate. 

“But I don’t gotta!” Tony stomped his foot like a petulant child all the while he and Clint giggled like a couple of teenagers at Steve’s rapidly reddening face. 

“If you do Stevie will give you a sticker.” 

Steve just glared at them and got back into bed himself. “You two are so childish- I was just asking!” 

“Well thank you sweetheart.” Tony pinched his cheek and went back to his own room, but not before asking if they wanted a light left on and another few immature jabs before he was interrupted. 

“Leave Steve alone.” Peter mumbled from under the blanket. “At least he remembers to ask people if they have to pee before they go to bed.”

“Touché, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one whilst I procrastinate about posting more to my main fic lol
> 
> And I was inspired to write this because of a hotel I stayed in recently that had this layout- it's so stupid??? Like I had to wake my friends up every time I had to pee-- the layout angered me so I wrote about it okay? XD


End file.
